The invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games.
Pinball games, as commonly known, consist of an inclined playfield and a plurality of play features arranged on the playfield. A player uses flippers to direct a pinball at playfield features such as drop targets, gates, bumpers and the like to score points. As will be apparent, the more varied the playfield features offered by a manufacturer the greater the player appeal and interest. Therefore, the development of novel playfield features is necessary to attract the greatest number of players to a particular pinball game. Moreover, the more player interactive the play feature the greater the player appeal. Thus a new player interactive play feature is desired.